Twisted Imagination
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder is convinced that packages of M&M’s are out to destroy him. Mulder has quite the twisted imagination!stupid summary i know, you kinda have to read it to get it.


**Twisted Imagination**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the x-files and if I did I would be the happiest girl alive! (Sighs)**

**Summery: Mulder is convinced that packages of M&M's are out to destroy him. Mulder has quite the twisted imagination!**

Why is this happening to me, I don't even like M&M's, but they are after me? I can't escape them there everywhere I go. To the bathroom, my office, there even in the parking lot. I know that there watching me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Mulder? Hey Mulder are you okay?" I hear her voice but I can't see her.

"Mulder open your eyes. I know that you aren't sleeping."

I open my eyes and she is standing in front of me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Scully thank goodness. You have to protect me. There after me." I look around the room for any sign of them. I see them in the corner of the room staring at me. I jump on my desk and start pointing at them.

Scully turned around and looked in the corner, raising her eyebrow.

"Mulder there is nothing over there."

Why can't she see them, there coming closer?

I launch myself at Scully knocking her to the floor. I hiss at the bag of M&M's but they keep coming.

"Stay away, I am warning you. If you touch her I will stomp you to death." Hey wait that is a pretty good idea.

I jump off of Scully. I circle my prey and I start jumping, "die die die, your not going to get me." I continue jumping on them until they vanish. "Beans, there gone."

I look at Scully and she is giving me a confused look, "Mulder why were you jumping on a piece of paper and telling it to die?"

"Don't you see? It wasn't a piece of paper; they were the M&M's that are trying to get me."

"Mulder I think that you need some help, I think we should go to the hospital."

I shake my head no. that's when I see it. There is another one, underneath Scully's desk. I must destroy them.

I slowly walk over to her desk. As I am walking I grab the broom that sits next to the door, and when I am close enough I go at it.

Slamming the broom down on the ground repeatedly. Smack, smack, smack. Finally there gone. I collapse to the floor breathing hard.

"Mulder what in the hell is wrong? Why are you doing this?" she kneels down in front of me and starts to examine my head.

Then I see another one. It's on her suit. "Scully don't move."

She freezes and once again I tackle her. I start wiping it off but it seems to be glued to her shirt.

"Mulder get off of me." She pushed me over. I have the thing in my hand. I throw it in the trash can.

"Mulder you just tore off my button." She is mad, her face is red and she is giving me that evil eye.

"Scully it was going to attack you."

"My button was going to attack me?" she gave me another wired look and sat down at her desk.

She picked up the phone and she called someone. I on the other hand got on my hands and knees and searched the place up and down.

"C'mon Mulder lets go." Her voice snapped me back into reality.

I follow her to the elevator. There everywhere, all over. I begin to pound on everything until something comes from behind and slams me it the wall.

"Mulder this is for your own good." I felt cold metal wrap itself around my wrists.

"Scully don't do this I beg of you, how will I protect myself." I try to get out of the handcuffs but I am not strong enough.

She leads me to her car and opens the back door for me. I watch as she gets into the front and starts the engine.

"Where are we going?" I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay in my office and lock the door, and then they can't get in. As we are driving I hear my name. I look down and there is another package. I scream.

The car swerves but Scully manages to control it, "Mulder why on earth are you screaming?"

"There in your car. We need to get out of here." I am panicking, there getting closer. Them and all of there chocolate yummyness, that I hate. I start kicking them with my feet. I flail and everything. But it's not working, son there in my lap. That's when I notice that the door is opening and Scully is pulling me out, the bag falls and hit the ground and breaks into a million pieces.

"Scully you saved my life. I love you so much." I try to hug her then I remember that my hands are behind my back.

She grabs my arm and leads me into her apartment building up the stairs and into her place.

I look around and I don't see any of those horrible candies. I am starting to relax, but then I see one by Scully's feet. Then more and more start coming from everywhere in the house. There slowly climbing up her legs and stomach. Her arms, her neck and her face. Before I even no it she is laying on the ground and she is covered by the M&M's.

"Get off of her, she isn't the one that you want, you want me, take me. But don't hurt her, I love her."

I get up and run to Scully I start to brush away the candy but underneath them is nothing but a pile of clothes and her locket. I look up at the ceiling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, why? Why? What did she ever do to you?"

That's when I feel them. Crawling on top of me. It burns but I can't get them off. Everything goes black.

"Mulder?" I hear her voice. Have I died along with her and we are in heaven? Why are there no lights or that pearly white gate?

"Mulder?" there it is again. Where is it coming from?

"Mulder wake your butt up?" I feel myself falling and then I land on something hard.

I open my eyes, and there is Scully standing over me.

I jump up and start hugging and kissing her all over, "I thought you were dead."

She finally pushed me off, "Mulder you were having a dream."

I looked around and I was in my apartment. My clock read 9:17.

"Oh hey Mulder, do you want some M&M's"

Tehe what did you guys think. I think that I am crazy and that I am the one with the twisted imagination. Muhahahaha. This was written at 12:31 am, Tehe I am crazy. Please review!

Hugs N Kisses!


End file.
